


After Hours

by MyDepressionIsGucci



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDepressionIsGucci/pseuds/MyDepressionIsGucci
Summary: "Lucius slowly opened the door in front of him, he’d visited often enough to know that it would make a sound if you opened it too quickly. The room was dark like any other room in the building, though Cecil had attempted to make it a bit more personal by decorating it with various flowers, Lucius found that adorable."A look into the backstory of my Trevelyan. He used to be a templar and absolutely hated it, although that doesn't mean it can't have any positive aspects.
Relationships: OC/OC, Trevelyan/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	After Hours

Lucius Trevelyan was around 18 or 19 at the time, simply going about his daily routine like he was supposed to. He had gone through his day like he usually would: Wake up, get ready, have breakfast, train, watch mages because apparently they couldn’t be trusted to be left alone, lunch, more watching… Etc.    
It was easy to lose track of which day of the week it was when every day looked the same.

Lucius stood at his assigned spot and looked out across the hallway of the circle. It was long and windy, not easy to navigate unless you were used to it, doors that looked like they would lead to the place you were headed led to strange staircases, or even closets. It was dark, dimly lit by the fluttering candlelights that didn’t help much until your eyes finally got used to the darkness. The walls were decorated with various paintings and drapery made from  _ finer _ cloths. Lucius would more often than not find himself looking at the paintings instead of doing his actual job, he didn’t care at that point. He didn’t want to be there. He was simply waiting for the next shift so he could finally sleep. It was always the same routine, well, it changed a bit when Lucius had received a higher rank, but ultimately it had just meant more paperwork.

Lucius was listening to the wind outside, and the old oak tapping on the roof of the building. It was quite comforting to know that at least he wasn’t outside. the sound of rain was something he found extremely comforting. He heard the faint sound of armour rustling outside as well, it was the usual patrol making their rounds. Lucius had been a templar for nearly three years at that point, it wasn’t something he wanted, but he didn’t see himself going up against his parents, so he accepted his new life. It also allowed him to stay away from his parents, so he couldn’t complain too much. But the way the other templars treated mages like animals disgusted him. He tried to intervene, or distract the other templars. But it rarely ever worked. It was simply expected of them to be monsters towards mages, and he was well-aware that that was how the mages saw him. He certainly couldn’t blame them either. He wasn’t completely innocent of course, no one was, that was how the order functioned at the core of it all they were all monsters. He had once witnessed a failed harrowing, it of course resulted in the young mage being killed. That was simply the way things functioned, the standard procedure. Lucius didn’t have the guts to kill the mage and had nearly gotten himself hurt if it hadn’t been for another templar acting quickly. Abominations  _ were _ a serious threat, and a real danger, though they were far less common than one might think. Lucius just hoped that he wouldn’t have to be in a situation like that again, no matter how unrealistic that might’ve been.   
  
His parents had made him fear mages, but he couldn’t bring himself to treat them the way they were meant to. He saw himself in them in a strange way. They were simply scared, often young, and forced to be there against their will. Though mages had left more behind them than Lucius had. They were often kids when they arrived at the circle, the older mages seemed to be more than willing to comfort the children. Lucius admired their sense of community. The templar order was supposed to protect both non-mages  _ and _ mages, but it certainly seemed like the culture in the order was much more focused on protecting non-mages and throwing the mages aside. This left the mages in a position of extreme vulnerability, so they instead took it into their own hands to make eachother feel as safe as possible, despite that being far from the truth.   
  
The sound of rain was interrupted by the sound of a creaking door, it was one of the doors leading to a staircase.

“ _ Leon! _ ” It was the familiar, now hushed, voice of Knight-Lieutenant Cecil Blackwell.    
“I told you to stop calling me that,” Lucius sighed. He’d never forgive his parents for naming him about ten different names. He went by his  _ third _ name, Lucius. Cecil was completely aware of this, but he couldn’t help but  _ pick _ on Lucius a little. Always in a friendly manner of course.   
“Right, right.”   
“What are you doing here?”   
“Just wanted to see you,” Cecil smiled as he stepped closer to Lucius. He didn’t have anything to do at that moment.

Cecil was tall, even compared to Lucius, the two would often make jokes about how he probably wore armour made for qunari. His hair was a reddish brown, and his beard had small spots of gray he “looked like a grandpa” - as Lucius would remark. Cecil was an escape from everything, and Lucius was thankful to have met him. Cecil was equally as thankful to have met Lucius, the two shared a lot of interests and views. Especially when it came to the order and mages. It was how they began spending time in the first place. They wanted to change the way the order functioned, although they knew how difficult and near-impossible that would be. 

The two could spend countless hours discussing everything from books to the wrongdoings of the order. Lucius wasn’t used to it in the beginning, being allowed to state his own opinion, and then having someone  _ listen _ to him. He felt so safe with Cecil that he found a comfort in sharing his opinion that he hadn’t experienced before.    
Cecil had become aware of the way Lucius seemed to stop himself when he was talking, almost as if seeming eager or interested in  _ anything _ wasn’t allowed.

“You know,” Lucius began “we  _ could _ just go somewhere else.”   
Cecil shook his head, “absolutely not. You know that’s not gonna work right?”   
“Right.” He paused. “Nothing’s gonna happen, nothing  _ ever _ happens.” At this point Lucius   
was beginning to sound impatient, his voice being a higher pitch than usual, obviously   
joking, it was very out of character of him to act that way.   
“We can meet  _ after _ your shift” Cecil laughed and took Lucius’ hand. “Oh! I almost forgot”   
Cecil smiled and pulled a book out of his bag. “Here you go.” He held the book out for   
Lucius to take.   
“Thank you.” Lucius smiled. He’d spent a lot of time reading at home, though he hadn’t found much time to read during his time as a templar, especially not now when he was spending time with Cecil.

The two kissed before Cecil let go of Lucius’ hand and turned back around to get back to his room.

Lucius watched Cecil leave and then he was left on his own yet again. He couldn’t help but think about how it had only been a few years since his parents had sent him to the order, he had been so scared of spending time with mages. Now he realised that they weren’t the ones you should be afraid of, although part of him was still scared. It was something his parents had made sure to put into his head.

Finally the templar meant to replace him for the night showed up and Lucius was finally able to visit Cecil. Lucius let the templar know that nothing unusual had happened and that he didn’t expect any problems, simply the standard update.    
It was rather cold as Lucius made his way down the hallway to one of the staircases, the temperature only dropped the lower he got. It wasn’t anything unusual at that time of year, the buildings were made of bricks, and the stone didn’t keep much heat inside.  
  
Lucius slowly opened the door in front of him, he’d visited often enough to know that it would make a sound if you opened it too quickly. The room was dark like any other room in the building, though Cecil had attempted to make it a bit more personal by decorating it with various flowers, Lucius found that adorable.   
Cecil was sitting at his desk, it was extremely heavy and had most likely been there since the very beginning as it looked very old and worn. Cecil didn’t look up from the page in front of him as he wrote, but he did smile once he realised it was Lucius. Lucius began taking off his armour and simply placing it against the wall near the door. It was shiny enough that he could almost see his reflection in the breastplate.    
  
“Did you hear?” Cecil finally spoke up, he was from Starkhaven and it became obvious only occasion, or certain words  _ hear _ was one of those words.   
“ _ Hear _ what?” Lucius tried copying his accent.   
Cecil chuckled at Lucius’ terrible impression before revealing what he was talking about.   
“There’s a blight coming,” he paused, almost to reevaluate  _ why _ he was sharing the news with   
Lucius. “They might send some of us.”   
“I- but didn’t they think it was a simple… Just…” Lucius had trouble finding the words he was looking for. “Just darkspawn being darkspawn?”   
“It’s small that’s for sure.”   
“Hm.”   
“Hm?”   
“You’re not going, right?”   
“I am unsure.” Cecil hadn’t received word yet, but didn’t expect to go. But it was far too early to know for sure. Cecil found it rather strange that people couldn’t quite decide on whether or not it was an actual blight. He had heard the tales from the past blights, and it didn’t seem too hard to differentiate. At least not to him.   
Lucius didn’t respond. He wasn’t quite sure how to take the news, he simply wanted Cecil to stay.   
Lucius placed the book he had received on Cecil’s desk, he didn’t want to place it on the floor. This also allowed Lucius to get closer to Cecil and once he had put the book down he placed a hand on Cecil’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have more triggers and I'll be adding trigger warnings as they may be fit, please check out the tags an extra time before you read! <3  
(It's also a flashback so you can read chapter three and still understand what's going on, though some things might be confusing.)


End file.
